Catch My Angel
by Kim Fabia
Summary: Yunho jatuh cinta pada penolongnya yang mempunyai suara emas,namun ia tidak tau siapa penolongnya dan hanya tau suaranya. Berhasilkah Yunho menemukan sang malaikat penolongnya? YunJae/BoysXBoys/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**My 'Lil Mermaid**

**Cast:Kim Jaejoong (21 years)**

**Jung Yunho (22 years)**

**Choi Sooyoung as Kim Sooyoung (Jae's sist, 17 years)**

**Karam D-NA (21 years)**

**Summary:Terinspirasi dari kisah putri duyung. Dimana Yunho jatuh cinta pada penolongnya yang mempunyai suara emas,Kim Jaejoong, namun siapa sangka kalau Yunho salah mengira dan mengira Karam sebagai penolongnya?#author bosen Ahra**

**Genre:Romance**

**Chapter:1/5**

**Warning:yaoi**

**Disc:This story is MINE ^^**

**Fabia Kim**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam dan saat ini hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul, sesekali diiringi suara petir yang menggelegar, belum lagi diiringi angin yang bertiup kencang, meniupkan dedaunan dan beberapa sampah kota. Seorang namja cantik dengan kulit seputih porselen dengan poni yang dikuncir ke atas (cute ,) yang tengah berdiri di halte bus melangkah mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang, menghindari dirinya dari terpaan angin dan juga derasnya hujan. Dipeluknya gitar kesayangannya, temannya paling berharga yang selalu setia menemaninya menyanyi di sebuah café bernama Bolero Café demi menafkahi dirinya dan adiknya. Sesekali bibir cherry lips itu mengerucut kesal mendapati hujan didepannya tak kunjung reda. Ditambah lagi tak ada satu pun bus yang melintas meski jalanan sangat ramai oleh kendaraan lain yang melintas. Kim Jaejoong,namja tersebut melihat ke arloji kulitnya yang telah usang yang telah menunjukkan jam empat sore. Huh! Ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong cepat-cepat pulang dan beristirahat setelah seharian ini lelah menyanyi di Bolero Café.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia dan mengomel tak jelas hanya akan membuang tenaganya saja, Jaejoong memilih mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi halte bus yang paling dekat dengan jendela. Disandarkannya kepalanya ke kaca halte bus yang telah berembun akibat hujan sambil sesekali bernyanyi tak jelas.

Disaat doe eyesnya hampir saja tertutup akibat pengaruh rasa kantuk, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara hantaman yang sangat keras, membuat doe eyes itu terbuka saat itu juga saking kagetnya. Belum hilang kekagetan Jaejoong akibat suara hantaman tadi, kini dia kembali dikagetkan oleh orang-orang yang tiba-tiba saja berlari ke seberang jalan.

"Ajhummonim, ada apa?" ujar Jaejoong pada seorang ajhumma yang terlihat bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan pergi ke seberang jalan.

"Ah, itu, ada kecelakaan. Tadi aku lihat ada mobil menabrak seorang pengendara motor" ujar ajhumma tadi.

Sebagai mantan petugas palang merah, jiwa kemanusiaan Jaejoong merasa terpanggil begitu mendengar kata 'kecelakaan'. Memang sih sebelum ini dia belum pernah menangani korban kecelakaan sebelumnya tapi entah kenapa Jaejoong sangat ingin sekali menolong orang itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jaejoong segera berlari kea rah kerumunan, mengabaikan omelan beberapa pengguna jalan akibat dirinya yang menyeberang tanpa lihat-lihat jalanan.

Dengan susah payah, Jaejoong menerobos kerumunan itu. Belum lagi dengan gitar bawaannya yang cukup besar yang beberapa kali menyenggol orang dan membuat orang lain melontarkan kekesalannya akibat ulah Jaejoong.

Namun diabaikannya omelan tak jelas orang-orang yang menjadi korban kecerobohannya itu dan memilih langsung menolong si korban kecelakaan yang kepalanya sudah berlumuran darah dan helmnya terlepas tak jauh darinya.

"Ya! Berhenti bertengkar! Cepat panggilkan bantuan!" bentak Jaejoong pada dua orang pria yang tengah bertengkar tak jelas. Salah satu dari pria tersebut sepertinya merupakan si pelaku yang menabrak si pengendara motor karena buktinya dari tadi dia terlihat terus menerus menyangkal dan mengatakan kalau bukan dia yang menabraknya. "YA! Berhenti bertengkar kubilang! Dan salah satu dari kalian, panggilkan ambulans sebelum dia mati kehabisan darah dan juga polisi untuk mengurus kasus ini!" bentak Jaejoong saking kesalnya karena tak ada satu pun yang menuruti perintahnya padahal sudah jelas-jelas kalau orang didepan mereka ini mengeluarkan darah yang begitu banyak dari kepalanya.

"S-se-sekarang?" ujar seorang wanita bertubuh pendek yang memegang handphonenya dengan tangan gemetaran.

"Kau pikir kapan lagi, bodoh?!" teriak Jaejoong saking kesalnya. Dia tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya yeoja didepannya itu bertanya hal yang tak penting disaat suasana gawat begini. Sementara menunggu ambulans yang dipanggil oleh yeoja tadi, Jaejoong memangku kepala pria didepannya yang tak berhenti mengucurkan darah. Sesekali Jaejoong mengecek nadi pria itu, memastikan kalau orang didepannya itu tetap hidup sampai bantuan datang. "Bertahanlah, bertahanlah. Kumohon jangan meninggal, kumohon Tuhan selamatkan dia" gumam Jaejoong pelan sembari memeluk tubuh pria itu erat-erat. "Ya! Kumohon jangan meninggal, kumohon!" ujar Jaejoong panic setengah mati ketika menyadari nadi pria didepannya yang semakin lama semakin melemah sementara ambulans sama sekali tak terlihat tanda-tanda kedatangannya sama sekali. "Ya! Panggilkan ambulans sekali lagi! Cepat! Kondisinya kritis!" teriak Jaejoong pada sembarang orang yang ada disana. Dan tanpa disuruh untuk yang kedua kalinya, kini beberapa orang terlihat sibuk menghubungi nomor darurat atau pun rumah sakit terdekat untuk meminta pertolongan.

"Ya! Jangan mati, bodoh! Bertahanlah….hiks….sebentar lagi ambulans datang….hiks" ujar Jaejoong sembari menepuk-nepuk pelan pria didepannya, berharap agar pria didepannya tetap tersadar. Jujur saja, entah mengapa saat ini Jaejoong ketakutan sekali jika nyawa pria didepannya ini melayang. Bahkan kenal saja tidak. Simpati mungkin? Tapi bukankah ini sedikit berlebihan untuk dibilang simpati?

Entah sejak kapan, kini kerumunan terlihat mulai terbelah menjadi dua, seolah memberi jalan pada seseorang yang tengah lewat. Dan benar saja, karena tak lama setelah itu terlihat dua oran tenaga medis berjalan dengan cepatnya membawa sebuah tandu. Saat itu juga, ketika mereka mengangkut pria tadi ke tandunya dan membawanya ke atas ambulans, tanpa disadari kaki Jaejoong bergerak begitu saja mengikuti langkah mereka ke dalam ambulans.

XoXoXoXo

Dua jam telah berlalu sejak pria yang Jaejoong tolong tadi dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan kelas A. Jung Yunho, itulah nama pria itu. Pria tampan yang telah ditolong Jaejoong.

Dan disinilah Jaejoong berada, di kamar perawatan Jung Yunho. Menjaga Yunho sembari menunggu kedatangan keluarga Yunho. Dari informasi yang Jaejoong dapat dari polisi, keluarga Yunho sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari Taiwan. Jadi, sebelum keluarga Yunho datang, Jaejoong disuruh menjaga Yunho dulu.

Perlahan, suara indah yang keluar dari cherry lips itu mengalun pelan dengan nada-nada indahnya, diiringi dengan petikan gitar dari si penyanyinya langsung, membuat ruangan yang tadinya sunyi kini menjadi sedikit lebih hidup dan terasa damai. Dan tanpa Jaejoong sadari…..

XoXoXoXo

Disini….diruangan yang serba putih yang tak diketahui keberadaannya, terlihat seorang namja yang tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah bangku taman. Matanya terpejam, seolah menikmati semilir angin sore yang tak tampak yang berhembus pelan. Tapi bukan itu intinya. Kalian salah jika mengira namja itu tengah memejamkan matanya dan menikmati suasana damai yang ada. Karena kenyataannya, namja itu tengah tertidur. Ya….tertidur, tidur panjang yang tak tau sudah dimulai sejak kapan dan kapan tidur panjang itu akan berakhir. Singkatnya, nyawa dan raga namja itu tidak berada disatu tempat yang sama. Dan yang kalian lihat saat ini adalah nyawa namja itu.

_Gairoju wo matteru__kohaku no leaf kaze ni sarawarete yuku  
Sukoshi kogoeteiru chiisana kata sotto uwagi wo kaketa_

Namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang halus nan indah, mengalun pelan, diiringi petikan gitar, seolah mengusik namja tampan tadi dari tidur panjangnya, ah –ani, daripada mengusik mungkin lebih tepatnya membangunkan namja tadi.

Perlahan namun pasti, kelopak mata namja tampan tadi terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang mata musang tajam berwarna cokelat.

_Kimi no yasashii koe kimi no mujaki na kao  
Marude hidamari no you dakara_

_Suara itu–suara itu terdengar lagi_, batin namja yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dia menengok kesana kemari, mencari-cari si pemilik suara malaikat yang telah berani membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Namun sejauh mata memandang, dia tak menemukan siapa pun kecuali ruangan kosong berwarna putih tempatnya berada sekarang. _Mungkinkah itu hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa semua itu terasa begitu nyata?_, batin pemuda tadi sembari duduk terdiam, seolah meresapi kembali kejadian yang baru saja menghampirinya.

_Itsumademo mamoritai yo boku no ude no naka de_

_Shiroi toiki kasaneawase nagara_

_Afuredasu kono omoi wo ima kimi ni sosoide_

_Yawaraka na (toki) wo kokoro kanjita_

_Suara itu lagi,_bati Yunho. Bahkan suara ini semakin lama terdengar semakin indah dan membuat hatinya terasa damai. Dan kali ini Yunho tak mau tinggal diam, ia ingin tau siapa pemilik suara malaikat itu. Bisa dibilang, Yunho telah jatuh cinta dengan pemilik suara itu meski tak tau siapa pemiliknya.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya menelusuri ruangan putih tanpa batas itu dan langkahnya berhenti ketika didepannya terlihat sesosok namja yang terlihat begitu bersinar yang tengah duduk memunggungi Yunho. _Tak salah lagi, itu pastilah orang yang menyanyikan lagu tadi_, batin Yunho mengingat taka da siapa pun yang ada disana selain mereka berdua.

Perlahan Yunho memberanikan diri mendekati malaikatnya, malaikat nakal yang telah berani membangunkannya dari tidurnya. Diulurkannya tangannya untuk meraih pundak namja itu.

DEG…..DEG…..DEG…..DEG…..

Aigooo….kenapa jantungku berdetak tak karuan seperti ini?, batin Yunho. Padahal menyentuh malaiakatnya saja belum tapi jantungnya sudah berdetak tak karuan. Tinggal beberapa centimeter lagi, tangan kekar itu menyentuh pundaknya…. Namun saat tangan Yunho hendak meraih pundak malaikatnya tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menghilang seketika.

Yunho membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Kekecewaan yang teramat sangat menyelimutinya. Aigooo….bagaimana mungkin semuanya terjadi begitu saja?

Dan kini tinggallah seorang Jung Yunho, berdiri sendirian di tengah ruangan tanpa batas, memandangi tangannya seperti orang bodoh, yah tepatnya meratapi nasib.

XoXoXoXo

Tepat pada saat Jaejoong membuka mulutnya, bersiap melanjutkan nyanyiannya, handphonenya bordering. Mau tak mau, konsentrasi namja cantik itu buyar seketika.

Dirogohnya tas usangnya, dan setelah menemukan handphonenya dilihatnya nama si pemanggil. Kim Sooyoung. Adiknya. Cepat-cepat ia beranjak dari ruangan itu sebelum bunyi handphonenya semakin keras dan mengganggu istirahat Yunho.

Jaejoong menekan tombol hijau di handphonenya, "Yeobose–"

"Oppa! Kenapa kau belum pulang juga?" belum juga Jaejoong mengucapkan salam tapi adiknya diseberang sana sudah main serobot saja.

"Wae, Sooyoung-ah?" ujar Jaejoong ketika ia sudah berada diluar ruangan.

"Oppa, dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa belum pulang juga? Aku takut sendirian di rumah. Aku takut rumah kita kemalingan lagi seperti waktu itu" ujar Sooyoung cepat. Sepertinya gadis cilik itu masih trauma akibat kejadian yang menimpanya 5 tahun yang lalu, yang membuatnya hampir saja kehilangan nyawa jika Jaejoong tidak cepat datang dan ia sendirian di rumah. Dan kira-kira seperti inilah situasi yang terjadi saat itu.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesana kemari, mencari jam dinding atau apapun itu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk waktu di lorong rumah sakit ini, mengingat jamnya langsung mati karena terkena air hujan. Pukul 10.15 malam waktu setempat. Jaejoong sampai tak sadar kalau sudah selarut ini.

"Oppa, apa kau masih ada urusan diluar? Kalau kau masih lama, aku akan meminta Yoona menginap disini dan menemaniku" ujar Sooyoung ketika kakaknya itu diam saja, tak menjawab pertanyaannya padahal dirinya sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Dan Sooyoung bukanlah anak yang manja yang ingin ditemani terus-menerus oleh kakaknya, jadi meski ia ketakutan setengah mati ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Jaejoong dan berusaha agar tidak menyulitkan kakaknya.

Jaejoong menatap kasur tempat Yunho berbaring dari kaca transparan yang terpasang di daun pintu. Pikirannya terbagi antara harus pulang dan menemani adiknya yang ketakutan atau memilih disini, menjaga Yunho. Dua-duanya sama-sama sulit bagi Jaejoong. Entah mengapa dia terlalu takut untuk meninggalkan Yunho disini, dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Yunho. Padahal mereka sama sekali tidak saling mengenal. Tapi Jaejoong juga tidak bisa meninggalkan adiknya begitu saja. Meski kelihatannya dari luar Sooyoung itu pemberani dan mandiri tapi sebenarnya adiknya itu penakut.

"Oppa?" ujar Sooyoung yang seolah menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya.

"Ah, oppa pulang sekarang. Kau jangan takut, arrachi?" ujar Jaejoong cepat-cepat. Bagaimana pun, ia harus memprioritaskan adiknya. Hanya Sooyoung yang ia punya setelah ayah mereka meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu. Dan ibunya? Jaejoong tak tau kemana ibunya pergi. Ibunya telah pergi meninggalkan mereka saat Jaejoong baru berumur 7 tahun dan Sooyoung baru berusia dua tahun.

"Nde, oppa" ujar Sooyoung sebelum memutuskan teleponnya.

Jaejoong memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam tas dan memilih pergi dari sana secepatnya. Toh juga dia tidak perlu khawatir, ada banyak perawat dan dokter yang akan memantau Yunho disini dan sebentar lagi keluarganya akan segera datang. Jadi tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Dan sebelum Jaejoong pergi dari sana, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, memandang Yunho yang tengah tertidur diranjang sambil berujar, "Semoga cepat sembuh, Jung Yunho".

XoXoXoXo

Tak lama setelah kepergian Jaejoong, Yunho sadar dari komanya. Diedarkannya pandangannya kesana kemari, mencari sosok seseorang namja bersuara malaikat, malaikat penolongnya. Namun tak ada siapa-siapa diruangan itu kecuali dirinya sendiri. _Ah, mungkinkah itu hanya mimpi? Tapi kenapa mimpi itu begitu nyata?_, pikir Yunho.

Tanpa sengaja, tangannya yang terbebas dari infus menyentuh sebuah benda diranjang, tepat ditepian ranjang kanannya. _Gantungan handphone gajah pink?_, batin Yunho sembari mengamati benda mungil itu lekat-lekat. Yang jelas, ini bukan miliknya. Ah, mungkinkah ini milik pasien sebelumnya?, batin Yunho masih memandangi gantungan kunci itu. Tapi jelas itu tidak mungkin mengingat ruangan ini langsung dibersihkan begitu ada pasien yang keluar. Jadi tidak mungkin milik pasien sebelumnya. _Mungkinkah ini miliknya?_, batin Yunho lagi.

"Ah, Yunho. Kau sudah bangun?" ujar yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disana. Sontak Yunho langsung menyembunyikan gantungan handphone itu dibawah selimutnya.

"Eomma, darimana? Dan kapan datang?" ujar Yunho lirih. Sepertinya saking penasarannya dengan malaikat penolongnya dia sampai lupa keberadaan ibunya yang sudah datang sejak sepuluh menit tadi.

"Baru saja. Eomma dari toilet" ujar yang kini berjalan menghampiri putranya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujar .

Yunho mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Ah, tadi kata suster yang merawatmu keadaanmu sudah sangat parah waktu dibawa kemari. Beruntunglah ada namja cantik yang menyelamatkanmu. Kalau tidak kau pasti sudah mati. Aish! Sudah berapa kali eomma bilang agar tidak usah naik sepeda motor, eoh? Dasar bandel" cerocos panjang lebar tanpa memerhatikan anaknya yang sudah berada didunianya sendiri.

_Namja cantik?_,pikir Yunho. _Apa gantungan gajah tadi milik namja cantik itu? Apa berarti namja cantik itu malaikatku yang bersuara emas?_, lanjut Yunho dalam hatinya, mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang ada. "Eomma, siapa?" Tanya Yunho ambigu.

Kini giliran yang memandang Yunho bingung. Apanya yang siapa?, pikir yeoja cantik itu. Apa anaknya mengalami amnesia atau gangguan lain setelah kecelakaan tadi.

"Siapa namja cantik itu" jelas Yunho melihat raut kebingungan ibunya.

Ibunya mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Suster itu tidak memberitahu namanya. Eomma kira itu malah kekasihmu" ujar .

Yunho hanya tertawa renyah mendengar kata-kata eommanya. Kekasih. Yang benar saja. Tau nama dan wajahnya saja tidak. Ah, tapi kalau bisa, sepertinya Yunho ingin menemukan namja cantik itu, malaikatnya yang telah menolongnya dan membangunkannya dari koma berkat suara emasnya.

**TBC**

**New story from me xD. Habis nonton Guilty Crown, angstnya kerasa banget terus bikin ff ini saia jadi ngerasa bersalah entah karena apa.**

**Oke, minta reviewnya ya readersdeul, Found You chap 5 in progress ini TT^TT**

**Doain saya melek yah? xD**

**Mind to RnR? No kacang ya!**

**Sign**

**Fabia Kim**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hyung! Kau lihat apa?" ujar Changmin yang tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berada didepan Jaejoong. Membuat namja cantik itu hampir terjungkal saking kagetnya akibat ulah gila sahabatnya itu kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat memegang meja.

"Gyaaaa! Shim Changmin! Bisakah kau tidak mengusiliku sehari saja?! Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh dan gegar otak, bodoh?!" omel Jaejoong yang langsung mengepalkan tinjunya saking kesalnya.

"Ya, makanya cepat beritahu aku siapa yang kau lihat, heum?" goda Changmin sambil menyikut pinggang hyung cantiknya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" ujar Jaejoong yang langsung meneruskan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda karena terlalu asik menonton seseorang.

"Ayolah hyung, beri tahu aku. Aku janji tidak akan menggodamu setelah ini" ujar Changmin ngotot.

"Tidak mau" ujar Jaejoong acuh tak acuh sembari menyuapkan nasi dan cumi goreng pedas ke mulutnya dan menghiraukan Changmin yang terus mengoceh tak jelas. Sementara itu, Junsu terlihat masa bodoh dengan kelakuan Changmin. Namja itu memilih menekuni Shakespearenya dari pada mendengarkan rengekan Changmin.

Diam-diam, Jaejoong kembali melayangkan pandangannya ke arah pemuda yang duduk tak jauh dari bangku kantin tempat ia duduk sekarang. Dipandangnya namja tampan yang tengah sibuk bersendau gurau dengan ketiga temannya, namja bernama Jung Yunho yang dua minggu lalu Jaejoong selamatkan nyawanya tanpa sengaja.

Ya…..dua minggu telah berlalu begitu saja. Yunho mungkin tak akan tau jika penyelamat nyawanya adalah Jaejoong, tapi jauh didalam lubuk hati namja cantik itu, telah tertanam benih cinta yang membuatnya ingin memiliki Yunho. Namun….sepertinya itu hanya mimpi bagi Jaejoong. Yah, karena dia yakin Yunho tidak akan pernah mengetahui kalau penyelamat nyawanya adalah Jaejoong.

XoXoXoXo

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, ketika seorang namja cantik terlihat tengah bersandar dibawah pohon eik sembari menikmati hembusan angina sore, ditemani sebuah buku dongeng dipangkuannya dan secangkir kopi. Sebuah buku berjudul Little Mermaid, yang yah tanpa kujelaskan untuk kedua kalinya kalian pasti sudah tau bagaimana isinya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" ujar seorang namja yang langsung mendudukkan dirinya bahkan tanpa persetujuan dari Jaejoong.

"Ne" ujar Jaejoong tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca.

Lama kedua orang itu terdiam dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Namja tadi yang tak lain adalah Jung Yunho tengah berdiam diri sambil memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah tepi hutan yang ditumbuhi ilalang lebat dan bunga-bunga liar yang berada di belakang kampus mereka. Sedangkan Jaejoong tetap asyik dengan kegiatan membacanya tanpa bergeming sedikit pun, meski sebenarnya ia sudah berkali-kali membaca dongeng tersebut namun entah kenapa dongeng tentang Little Mermaid alias Putri Duyung selalu menarik dimatanya dan tak pernah membuatnya bosan. Bahkan jika harus disuruh membaca novel romance atau dongeng ini, sepertinya Jaejoong akan tetap memilih untuk membaca dongeng ini.

Lain Jaejoong, lain lagi dengan Yunho yang mulai sedikit jengah dan tak tau harus berbuat apa. Dia sendiri juga sebenarnya tak tau kenapa dia bisa tiba-tiba pergi ke tempat ini. Padahal tadi niatnya dia ingin langsung pulang karena sudah mengantuk namun entah bagaimana jadinya ia bisa sampai kesini. Sesekali, ia melirik Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya persis. Sebenarnya Yunho ingin sekali menyapa dan berkenalan dengan Jaejoong, tapi melihat betapa seriusnya namja cantik itu membaca bukunya membuat Yunho berpikir dua kali untuk mengajak bicara orang di sebelahnya karena takut mengganggu konsentrasinya. Tapi tidak mungkin jika Yunho pergi begitu saja dari sana. Itu akan terlihat aneh.

"Ehem…." Yunho berdehem pelan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian namja cantik disebelahnya.

KLAP

Otomatis Yunho kaget seketika saat namja cantik disampingnya menutup bukunya dengan keras. Dia mulai berpikir jangan-jangan orang disebelahnya marah gara-gara dia mengganggu acara membacanya.

"Mianhe. Bukan maksudku untuk mengganggu acara membaca bukumu, tadi itu aku…."

Dan perkataan Yunho terputus begitu saja ketika melihat namja cantik disampingnya mulai melepas kacamata bacanya dan malah tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

"Gwenchana. Tidak usah panik begitu, aku menutup bukuku karena aku sudah selesai membaca. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena menutup buku terlalu keras. Kau pasti kaget. Itu memang kebiasaanku jika sudah selesai membaca buku yang menurutku bagus" cerocos Jaejoong panjang lebar dengan santainya, mengabaikan Yunho yang terbengong sendiri karena tingkahnya. Nampaknya namja cantik ini belum sadar siapa yang tengah berada didepannya. "Kau baik-baik sa….ja?" suara Jaejoong perlahan melambat saat ia menolehkan wajahnya dan menyadari jika yang ada didepannya adalah Jung Yunho, pemuda yang waktu itu pernah ditolongnya.

DEG….DEG….DEG….DEG….

Secara otomatis, jantungnya berdebar kencang saat sepasang mata musang itu menatap langsung ke manik matanya. Dan Jaejoong sendiri sudah tak sadar jika sedari tadi ia sudah menahan nafasnya saat melihat wajah Yunho.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho sembari melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong yang membeku seketika.

PLUK

Yunho menepuk pelan pundak Jaejoong ketika namja cantik didepannnya itu tak juga sadar dari lamunannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yunho sekali lagi.

Dan saat itu juga Jaejoong sadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "N–ne, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Jaejoong. Cepat-cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Yunho. Matanya melirik kesana-kemari sebelum ia menjatuhkan pandangannya pada tasnya yang lusuh yang berada tak jauh didepannya. Jaejoong berani bersumpah kalau mukanya saat ini pasti memerah, mengalahkan warna buah cherry. _Aigooo….bagaimana bisa aku melamun? Benar-benar memalukan! Pabbo!_, rutuk Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri.

Yunho yang tadinya hendak mengajak kenalan namja didepannya itu pun mendadak menjadi ragu. Dia mulai bertanya-tanya, jangan-jangan memang benar jika dirinya mengganggu keasyikan namja tadi. Huft. Kalau begini lebih baik Yunho pamit saja.

"Eung….kalau begitu….aku pamit pulang saja. Sepertinya aku mengganggu waktu luangmu" ujar Yunho yang kini mulai berdiri dan merapikan celananya yang sedikit kotor.

Namun baru saja ia hendak melangkah...

"Tunggu!" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mulus nan ramping sudah melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya.

Baik Yunho mau pun Jaejoong kini sama-sama freeze. Terlebih Jaejoong yang kembali merutuki dirinya. Aish! Kenapa tingkahku jadi benar-benar memalukan seperti ini?, umpat Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Ne?"

"K –kau sama sekali tak menggangguku. Jadi….kau boleh tinggal disini" ujar Jaejoong tanpa berani memandang wajah Yunho sedikit pun. Dia merasa harga dirinya sudah benar-benar hancur sekarang. Seumur hidup baru kali ini Jaejoong bersikap err….manja? Dan parahnya lagi pada orang yang tidak ia kenal!

"Ah, terima kasih kalau begitu" ujar Yunho yang kini mulai kembali mendudukkan dirinya direrumputan lembab disamping Jaejoong. "Kenalkan, aku Yunho. Jung Yunho" ujar Yunho sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong" balas Jaejoong, menjabat tangan Yunho tanpa menatap Yunho. Namja cantik itu masih betah memalingkan mukanya dari Yunho.

Dan sontak saja sikap itu membuat Yunho bertanya-tanya. Mungkinkah namja cantik didepannya ini membencinya? Perasaan Yunho baru pertama bertemu dengan Jaejoong. Jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan yang membuat Jaejoong sakit hati?

"Apa ada yang salah denganku? Kau dari tadi terus memalingkan wajahmu dariku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat padamu" ujar Yunho. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong sampai kapan kau akan terus memegangi tanganku? Apa tanganku sebegitu berharganya hingga kau tak mau melepasnya?" goda Yunho memandang tautan tangan mereka sembari tersenyum jail.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Jaejoong pun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Yunho.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit….

Hingga akhirnya…..20 menit berlalu. 20 menit sudah mereka kembali berdiam diri tanpa kata. Yunho merasa sudah kehabisan akal untuk mengajak bicara namja didepannya ini. Sementara Jaejoong masih berusaha menetralkan jantungnya yang masih berdebar tak karuan setiap kali ia dan Yunho tak sengaja bertemu pandang. Alhasil, Jaejoong hanya berani mencuri pandang Yunho dari ekor matanya sembari mencabuti rerumputan didepannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka membaca" ujar Yunho tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian.

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Yunho mengedikkan kepalanya ke buku dongeng Little Mermaid yang berada dipangkuan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk paham sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan. "Ani, dibanding membaca, aku lebih suka menyanyi dan bermain music" ujar Jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu pastilah kau mahasiswa jurusan seni music" tebak Yunho yang dibalas senyuman kecut oleh Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Jaejoong terperangah.

Yunho mengedikkan matanya sekali lagi ke tas usang Jaejoong yang menampakkan sebagian isinya, salah satunya adalah buku dengan desain note balok yang menghiasi sampulnya yang mengintip keluar dari tas itu.

"Oh…." Jaejoong hanya membulatkan mulutnya sembari ber-ooh ria.

"Dan suaramu pastilah sangat merdu saat bernyanyi" lanjut Yunho kemudian.

"Kau terlalu banyak menggombal" balas Jaejoong sembari tertawa renyah.

Yunho cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani. Aku jujur. Saat bicara saja suaramu sangat indah, apalagi jika sedang bernyanyi" ujarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mahasiswa seni juga?" Jaejoong balik bertanya pada Yunho. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sembari menunggu jawaban Yunho.

Dan pose Jaejoong yang seperti itu dimata Yunho sangatlah cute. "Ani. Aku mahasiswa jurusan Bisnis & Manajemen" jawab Yunho sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Jujur saja, entah mengapa saat Jaejoong memandanginya dengan pose tadi Yunho jadi sedikit….gugup? _Oke, Yunho! Tenanglah sedikit, tenang,_ batin Yunho mengkomando dirinya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa umurmu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"22. Kau sendiri?" Yunho balik bertanya.

"22 juga" jawab Jaejoong.

"Kita seumuran" ujar mereka berdua, nyaris bersamaan, kemudian keduanya pun tertawa, menertawakan ketidaksengajaan yang menurut mereka sedikit konyol sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya bisa dibilang suasana saat ini sangatlah romantis, mengingat dihadapan mereka sekarang tersaji pemandangan sunset yang sangat indah. Ditambah lagi dengan angin sore yang berhembus pelan, meniupkan serbuk sari bunga dandelion yang berwarna putih yang berada diantara lebatnya ilalang. Suasana yang sangat romantis jika saja kedua namja ini tak hanya berdiam diri tanpa tau harus mengatakan apa.

"Suasana yang indah kan?" ujar Yunho sembari memandang kea rah langit yang mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga keemasan dengan serbuk putih bunga dandelion yang beterbangan menghiasi pemandangan didepannya.

"Ne" ujar Jaejoong yang entah sejak kapan sudah mulai memeluk kedua lututnya dan menumpukan dagunya diatas lutut sembari tangannya yang satunya ia tengadahkan ke udara, menangkap beberapa serbuk bunga dandelion yang jatuh ke telapak tangannya. "Sayangnya tidak semua keindahan bertahan lama, karena ini bukan dunia dongeng dimana keindahan akan bertahan abadi" lanjutnya kemudian. Ia tak sadar jika Yunho yang berada disampingnya sudah mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Nde?"

"Ani. Lupakan saja. Aku hanya asal bicara" jawabnya tanpa memandang wajah Yunho meski sebenarnya ia sangat ingin memandang wajah lawan bicaranya. Tapi bisa-bisa muka Jaejoong berubah sewarna kepiting rebus seketika hanya karena memandang wajah Yunho. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak pulang dan malah kemari? Ah, jangan tersinggung. Aku hanya ingin tau dan tak berniat mengusirmu" ujar Jaejoong cepat-cepat ketika ia melirik ekspresi terkejut Yunho dari ekor matanya.

Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Tidak mungkinkan ia menjawab 'aku datang kemari karena tak sengaja? Jawaban konyol macam apa itu?! Bisa-bisa Jaejoong menganggapnya orang tak waras. "Aku…." Ujar Yunho, entah mengapa lidahnya mendadak kelu. _Breathe, Yunho, breathe,_ ujarnya pada diri sendiri saat ia menyadari jantungnya bertalu dengan kencang dan nafasnya seolah tercekat saat sepasang doe eyes didepannya memandangi wajahnya dengan intens, menunggu jawabannya tentu saja. Padahal mudah saja baginya untuk mengarang alasan." Sebenarnya aku tadi ada janji dengan temanku didekat sini, tapi karena dia tak kunjung datang jadi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kesini sebentar dan ternyata aku tak sengaja bertemu denganmu" ujar Yunho kemudian, tentunya setelah ia berhasil bernafas dengan normal dan berhasil memutus kontak mata dari sepasang doe eyes yang memabukkan itu. "Kau sendiri?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku kesini karena kelasku bubar lebih awal. Karena tak ada kerjaan jadi aku memutuskan untuk bersantai sambil membaca buku" ujar Jaejoong sembari mengangkat buku dongeng bergambar berjudul Little Mermaid.

Sedetik kemudian, Yunho langsung membungkam mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Yang benar saja! 22 tahun dan masih suka membaca dongeng Little Mermaid? Oh. Itu kan dongeng untuk anak-anak!

"Aku tahu, mungkin bagimu ini sangatlah lucu. Namun ini adalah dongeng terakhir peninggalan ibuku sebelum ia menghilang entah kemana 15 tahun yang lalu, saat aku berusia 7 tahun" ujar Jaejoong. Bagaimana pun meski dia tertarik dengan Yunho, ah maksudnya jatuh cinta pada namja bermata musang itu, Jaejoong tetap lah tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan tidak sukanya pada siapa pun yang berani mengejek dongeng kesukaannya.

Dan perkataan namja cantik itu sukses membungkam tawa Yunho. Ah, ani, tepatnya menghilangkan tawa diwajah Yunho karena saat itu juga perasaan bersalah langsung menyergapi hati Yunho. Seketika, dadanya langsung terasa sesak. Seolah ada batu besar tak nampak yang menghantam dadanya. "Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak tau kalau dongeng itu sangat berharga bagimu" ujar Yunho sepenuh hati.

"Gwenchanayo. Sudah hal biasa jika orang-orang menganggap dongeng Little Mermaid itu untuk anak-anak. Lagi pula memang sudah sewajarnya namja seusiaku tak lagi membaca dongeng anak-anak" ujar Jaejoong sembari tersenyum menatap wajah Yunho. Yang entah mengapa, senyuman itu makin membuat Yunho tak enak hati. Padahal bukan itu maksud Yunho tadi.

"Ani. Itu selera setiap orang untuk membaca apa pun yang mereka sukai. Dan kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak orang, kan?" ujar Yunho kemudian, berusaha memerbaiki keadaan.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan. "Ne, kita tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak orang" ujarnya sengaja mengulangi perkataan Yunho. Diliriknya jam tangan kulit berwarna cokelat yang terpasang manis di lengannya, jam tangan tahun 1970-an milik ayahnya semasa muda yang tetap awet hingga sekarang. _Sudah pukul enam sore_, batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong pun kemudian memberesi bawaannya dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk. Dan hal itu menarik perhatian Yunho. "Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong tengah menyampirkan tasnya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang. Rumahku tidak ada yang jaga. Mianhe" ujar Jaejoong sembari membungkuk sopan kea rah Yunho. Yunho tersenyum ramah sebagai tanda setuju. "Sampai jumpa lain waktu" lanjut Jaejoong sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan Yunho.

"Sampai jumpa lain waktu! Hati-hati dijalan!" teriak Yunho ketika Jaejoong sudah beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Jaejoongie. Karena sampai kapan pun aku akan tetap menunggumu, ujar Yunho sembari menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin lama semakin mengecil sebelum akhirnya hilang dari pandangan matanya sepenuhnya.

**TBC**

**Maaf readers, baru bisa lanjut dan sedikit pula. Saya benar-benar susah mencari waktu luang.**

**Gak banyak bicara deh, minta koreksi dan ketersediaan readers aja untuk review, ne? Yah, semacam support lah untuk saya Xd**

**Sign**

**Kim Fabia**


End file.
